1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire ramp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new tire chain ramp wherein the same is arranged for the mounting of tire chains relative to an associated vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,651; 5,056,206; and 4,703,675 indicate the use of tire chains, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,146 indicates an integral vehicle ramp structure utilizing a honeycomb construction. A further ramp structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 283,317.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a tire ramp in cooperation with a tire chain to permit ease of mounting the tire chain relative to an associated vehicle tire and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.